Pierre Chang/Theories
* Pierre Chang è ancora sull'isola. * Pierre Chang è Montand. ** Infatti entrambi hanno perso un braccio. * Pierre Chang è Radzinsky ** Kelvin dice a Desmond che Radzinksky ha fatto delle modifiche al filmato di orientamento del Cigno e infatti in due fotogrammi i capelli di Candle sono differenti, questo appunto perchè Radzinsky si sarebbe filmato in momenti differenti. *** Il fatto che Kelvin non abbia parlato di questo a Desmond, durante la loro convivenza nel Cigno, ci porterebbe ad escludere questa toeria. * E' il figlio di Sun e Jin. (Viaggi nel tempo ovviamente!) * E' il vero padre di Jin. ** Mr. Kwon, padre di Jin si è visto ma potrebbe essere non il vero padre poichè la madre di Jin era una prostituta. *** No. * Candle/Wickmund/Halliwax sono nomi adottati da Chang dopo il cambio di identità dovuto all'accettazione di lavorare in segreto sull'isola. ** Se osserviamo il video della Perla che nonostante il medesimo copyright sembra essere più nuovo rispetto a quello del Cigno, possiamo immaginare che la ricrescita del braccio sia dovuta alle proprietà guaritrici dell'isola. In questa occasione il dr. Chang avrebbe cambiato ancora identità. *** Ma nel video della Perla, Wickmund appare più giovane rispetto a quello del Cigno, quindi semplicemente il video potrebbe essere precedente all'incidente (anni 60/70?) e la scelta del supporto in pellicola è dovuta al fatto che l'elettromagnetismo del Cigno avrebbe rovinato irrimediabilmente una videocassetta come quella usata per la Perla. * Potrebbe trattarsi di tre persone differenti. nel video dell'Orchidea vediamo il coniglio n°15 tenuto in braccio da Halliwax che non deve avvicinarsi ad un altro coniglio 15 comparso inspiegabilmente lì. Halliwax potrebbe aver subito lo stesso fenomeno e differenti nomi servirebbero a distinguere differenti persone. * Marvin Candle, Mark Wickmund, e Edgar Halliwax sono semplicemente cloni risultato degli esperimenti di fertilità compiuti sull'isola. ** Semplicemente i filmati con il braccio sono stati fatti precedentemente all'incidente nel luogo dove sorgerà il Cigno. * Basandosi sulle somiglianze fisiche, Chang potrebbe essere parente o addirittura padre di Miles e sarebbe proprio Miles il bimbo che si sente piangere nel DHARMA booth video. ** Il fatto che siano entrambi orientali non vuole automaticamente dire che Miles e Pierre siano collegati. *** Aggiornati, infatti è il padre di Miles. Braccio * Pierre Chang e Ray Mullen hanno perso le loro braccia nell'incidente, come ha fatto Montand nel Territorio Oscuro. * La protesi al braccio è solo una trovata drammatica per far credere all'incidente e convincere della necessità di premere il bottone nel Cigno. **Il fatto che si segnalino incidenti nella mappa segreta e che poi la stazione sia implosa tende a screditare questa teoria * Il Video della Perla è stato registrato prima di quello del Cigno, quindi Candle avrebbe perso il suo braccio durante un incidente. Il video della Perla è datato 1981 e la mappa del Cigno che sia successo qualcosa il 28 ottobre 1985 però il copyright del Cigno è 1980. * Gli esperimenti dell'Orchidea hanno causato la perdita del braccio di Halliwax, tant'è che lui stesso nel video si raccomanda di tenere lontani i due conigli e descrive gli esperimenti dell'Orchidea come altamente pericolosi. Altre teorie collegate a Chang *A giudicare dalla voce udibile nel DHARMA booth video del 26 luglio (comic-con 2008), la fonte affidabile che da le informazioni a Chang sugli avvenimenti che accadranno entro 30 anni nel futuro potrebbe essere Daniel Faraday. **Dall'informazione dei "30 anni nel futuro" possiamo datare il DHARMA booth video al 1978: Chang ha ancora il braccio ma si rende conto che è destinato a perderlo, questo emerge anche dalle immagini. *Ogni membro DHARMA che osservasse due differenti filmati di orientamento noterebbe gli alterego di Chang. Così il personale DHARMA non aveva possibilità di vedere più di un filmato. Infatti sappiamo che i lavoratori della Perla e del Cigno non si incontravano ed, anzi, si gioca sul reciproco inganno: da un lato, annotando le attività del cigno sui quaderni da spedire nell'inutile tubo pneumatico, i lavoratori della Perla non sanno di compiere un'operazione inutile, dall'altra quelli del Cigno non sanno di essere osservati e schiacciano il bottone senza sapere se effettivamente salvano davvero il mondo oppure no. *That is never suggested by the creators or by the show. And given that the stations are listed in order (The Pearl is 4 out of 6, I believe), one can assume the opposite of what you are saying, and that instead DHARMA members went from one station to the next in order. *DHARMA personnel are very specialized, so it would be unlikely that an astrophysicist would, say, later be stationed at the Hydra which is primarily concerned with zoology, or the Pearl which is simple observation (and perhaps psychology). Just because stations had been assigned numbers does not necessarily mean that DHARMA workers would know the names and purposes behind other numbered stations. Someone who only had access to the Swan orientation film would simply know that "The Swan" is station 3 of 6 - nothing more. *If people were to rotate along the stations, the logical thing would be for Chang to use his real name -- or one alias -- in all of the films. Otherwise people viewing the films would begin to wonder why they were not being told the truth. The original theory makes more sense than the rebuttal. *Naomi sta cercando di trovare l'isola per sottrarla al controllo degli ostili e ripristinare il Progetto DHARMA. *L'occhio di vetro appartiene a Chang e qualche fan teorizza che nell'Orientamento del Cigno Candle abbia un occhio fermo, perso appunto durante l'incidente insieme al braccio *Candle, Wick, Wax-Look my theory is this...the Flame may be destroyed, but the candle (Wick and Wax AKA the Candle) lives on in what will be revealed as the biggest surprise on the show ever......either some of the flame or an even lower basement survived the explosion....or he is in one of the two remaining hatches (I just can't belive that he's on the boat.....it's too easy....(almost as easy as it would have been for Cruse and lindelof to say that "look, Dharma's on that boat!") Those two remaining hatches are the orchid (which is not FAKE!) or the unamed meteoroligcal hatch (unless theat specific hatch is the Orchid) *Candle will be the main villain of the remaining seasons. *Gli anagrammi di "Mark Wickmund" posso avere dei significati? **Warm Dick Mukn **Wrack Kind Mum **Wrack Mud Mink **Drank Wick Mum **Damn Wick Murk **Dram Muck Wink **Drawn Kick Mum **Draw Muck Mink **Ward Muck Mink **Mark Muck Wind **Warm Duck Mink **Warm Muck Kind **Maw Muck Drink *Halliwax's parka in the Orchid could exist as a sort of "tangible evidence," leaving whoever assigned to operate the station the direness of everything in the video being serious. *Another reason it could exist is because "Halliwax" himself really did exist and at some point, decided to focus personal attention to the Orchid (either as an instructor for trainees here, because something happened to the one assigned to operate here and he was forced to prevent/continue assignment, because etc.). Categoria:Teorie